tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Ezriel Zeill
Ezriel Zeill is an Auroran General appearing in Age of Industry. He is the brother of the fallen Auroran Ada Zeill and possibly the first and last Auroran to participate in the Pacts of Darkness, under the command of Louis Syphre II. Backstory Ezriel Zeill was born as the second child of General Corentin Zeill, long after his elder sister and long before his younger sister. He originally wasn't much of a combatant, preferring instead to focus on academics and his studies, in hope of becoming a scientist or researcher. Ezriel had a massive fascination with guns, though, since the day he was born. He wanted to understand the processes on how weaponry worked and he ended up becoming an avid shooter, taking lessons from his elder sister. As usual, Ezriel was forced to learn how to use a sword by his father, even though he wasn't too interested ... until his father challenged him to use his knowledge to make a better sword out of modern materials and techniques. Ezriel mastered sword techniques by reading them as physics equations. Ezriel obtained a doctorate in both Material Sciences and General Physics when he was older. He also designed the current line of Auroran sword sidearms, which utilize energy blades, since matter had a strength limit, while energy made material strength irrelevant. Ezriel was later promoted endlessly for his talents, mainly for his valor in battle and his skill in killing enemies of all sorts. He was never promoted beyond Brigadier General, though, as he was a lone wolf that wasn't too good at mass command. Even as a Brigadier General, he commands significantly less soldiers than many others of lower ranks. The difference, though, is that his soldiers were the best of the best. Ezriel was a good friend of the Auroran prince Levith Syphre and did teach him many chemistry and physics related concepts, which the young Auroran lapped up easily. Ezriel was eventually sent to infiltrate Mundus as a spirit familiar via the Pacts of Darkness, serving the sorceress Liliana Beleren. His mission was to destroy a potential enemy of the Aurorans, before more damage could be done. Personality and Appearance Ezriel's personality is currently unknown, besides the fact he gets flustered whenever trouble comes up, lacking in calm and composure. He does not seem to feel fear, though, and speaks as if he is stating facts, even when such is an opinion on his part. Ezriel possess light green eyes and the white hair of all Aurorans, which is shoulder length in his case. His face is rather sharp and quite slim, but he has no sunken features. For a male, he has remarkably long eyelashes and a pair of feminine eyes, despite the fact his other features are all perfectly masculine. Ezriel is 6 feet tall and has a mesomorphic build. In his form as a spirit familiar, Ezriel either manifests as himself, or an eagle. Powers and Abilities Ezriel Zeill, as an Auroran, possesses a strong healing factor, flight due to his wings, the ability to sense supernatural entities and objects and finally enhanced speed, strength and stamina, giving him practically superhuman condition. His eyes are capable of seeing in near complete darkness, if he switches their light sensitivity. Ezriel is a skilled swordsman, seeing sword fighting as a balance of probabilities, moving his body and weapon to give the enemy a minuscule chance to hit him, while maximizing his chance to cause damage. Any openings that Ezriel allows his opponents is always a trap which would allow him to place his opponent in a fatal position. Ezriel is also a powerful electrokinetic due to his deep knowledge of electromagnetism, allowing him to add chain effects to all his lightning attacks, which are significantly more powerful than many more mundane casts of lightning. Ezriel further can form screens with his lightning, or channel it through his weapons and inwards to increase his speed. Ezriel, like all Aurorans, is immune to mental attacks. He can be damaged by banish daedra if he binds in his mortal form, but since he is mostly incorporeal, this does not normally affect him, except for return him to the incorporeal form. As a spirit familiar, Ezriel is incapable of directly interacting with the physical world of Mundus, but he can advise the Sorceress who called him to her service. He can also share memories with her, help her convey her wishes to Meridia, read her dreams and shield her mind from mental attack. Ezriel can provide his caller with more magicka, he can phase through walls to scout out events for her and he can manifest physically if needed. Equipment and Apparel As an Auroran, Ezriel possesses a set of high technology guns and his personal sword. Ezriel's sword is not the mass produced weapons of the Aurorans, but it is made of greater technology, using liquid like metal within a powerful static field to form a blade of extreme sharpness. This allows Ezriel to flow the sword around people's weapons to stab them, or use it as a rigid weapon. As a Spirit Familiar, Ezriel uses no weapons. Trivia * Ezriel's fluid sword's technology was inspired by the Dragon's Tooth Blade from Deus Ex, but the functionality is far superior. * Ezriel is named for an angel of death, a fitting name for an Auroran General. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Aurorans Category:Nobility Category:Spellswords